No Thank You!!!
No, Thank You!!! is a japanese BL (Boys' Love) visual novel developed by Parade and released on June 28, 2013. It was later officially released by MangaGamer in English on February 27, 2015. The story is set in Tokyo and its surroundings. Plot A young man is hit by a car because he has tried to save a bloke and loses consciousness. Despite being slightly hurt, unfortunately our protagonists has lost his memory, so he is taken in by the man he saved, Kouichi Inui, who happens to be a bar owner. Later, the main character is given a job by Kouichi and a name (Haru) by his co-workers. Haru soon finds out that that bar isn't just a simple bar, but also a detective agency... Characters Main characters * Haru (ハル Haru) * Hiroyuki Akiyama (秋山 博之 Akiyama Hiroyuki) * Ryu Kurosawa (黒沢 琉 Kurosawa Ryu) * Maki (マキ Maki) * Kouichi Inui (乾 浩一 Inui Koichi) Secondary characters * [[Ren Mochizuki|'Ren Mochizuki']]' '(望月 漣 Mochizuki Ren) * Yufumi * Tojo Tatsuya * Oikawa Kazuki * Mochizuki Kaori * Kousaka Yukari * Kanzaki Yamato * Sorato Igarashi * Igarashi Rikuto FEATURES THE NO, THANK YOU!!! BUTTON One of the unique features of No, Thank You!!! is the titular No, Thank You!!! button. While the game does still employ some traditional text-based choices, at certain critical points in the game, the NTY!!! button will appear in the upper left-hand corner of the game screen. Effectively, the NTY!!! button functions the same way as a two-option choice might, but the big difference is that you have to intuit what question is being posed from the situation. Just what are you being given the option to say "no, thank you" to? It's not always bad things either. Sometimes not pressing the button is the correct option. Be careful! Choosing incorrectly can even have fatal consequences. OVER 3000 EVENT CGS! No, Thank You!!! features literally thousands of beautiful 1024 x 768 resolution event CGs with art by Shigeo Hamashima (under the penname Shima Sanpei). While Hamashima is better known for her work on traditional eroge (Eroge!, Euphoria, and many more) and this is her first foray into BL, her work does not disappoint! NTY!!!'s art takes some more cues from eroge art than your typical BL game, providing a rather unique perspective. BODY HAIR SETTINGS Edit Yes, you read that right, No, Thank You!!! lets you adjust the amount of body hairs displayed on the characters. The settings menu allows you to adjust how many hairs will be displayed on a per-character basis. The settings affect both how sprites are displayed and CGs: * All On; * All Off; * Pubic Hair Only. Keep in mind that the body hairs settings only apply to the visuals. Textual references to the hairs will remain even if you have it all turned off. FULLY UNCENSORED Unlike the original Japanese release, the English version of No, Thank You!!! is fully uncensored! No more pesky mosaics obscuring the art. Category:Game Category:No thank you